


you're still here with me in the morning

by tourmalinex



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourmalinex/pseuds/tourmalinex
Summary: For some, nighttime allows for tranquil and reflective moments.In which Souji and Yosuke moved into their new apartment in Okina City.





	you're still here with me in the morning

Sleep was difficult to achieve. The city noises had already settled down as Souji turned over and stared at the clock on the nightstand. _1:13am._ No matter what positions he tried, or what soothing music he listened to, Souji's thoughts refused to stop. His heart pounded and his mind raced, but Souji couldn't tell if this was good or bad. On one hand, he was excited, enthralled. Not only did he graduate college and found a job, but he found an apartment with his best friend, his partner, his _boyfriend_.  
  
The news of their relationship came as no surprise to anyone in their friend group. For them, it was a matter of _when_ it would happen. Nanako was immediately supportive, and though Dojima took a while, he eventually came around. So far, no one had said much when they held hands in public. But at the same time, who would? If anything, most people would want to stay away and not say anything. The only worries he had was over work. What would happen if someone found out? What if his boss found out? It was different for Yosuke. At least he could always work at Junes. But that isn't fair to Yosuke, to think that he'd be at Junes forever. So then what if Yosuke worked somewhere else? Would his boss be understanding?  
  
Yosuke's soft snoring calmed him down for a bit. Souji turned back around to face him. Yosuke looked so peaceful, as if he was having the sweetest dream. A smile crept on Souji's face and brought his lips to Yosuke's forehead. The brunette stirred a little, but relaxed within seconds.  
  
Souji sighed and decided to get out of bed. Maybe a warm cup of tea would do the trick. He walked out of the room quietly, hoping to not wake Yosuke. Their apartment was a modest one. It had a small kitchenette, much to Souji's disappointment, as he wanted more space to cook. But their bedroom was rather spacious, as was the living room/dining area. They managed to afford a decent tv set, thanks to Yosuke's employee discount. Dojima even let them take the couch that was in Souji's old room. At some point, Souji's parents offered to buy them more furniture, but both Souji and Yosuke refused.  
  
“That defies the point of our independence!” Yosuke said. “We can already take care of ourselves, right partner?”  
  
And Souji agreed. What would have been the point of him having an office job? Or the point of him and Yosuke splitting the rent? And the food costs? And the utility bills? If their parents were going to pay for their living, they might as well have moved back with them.  
  
As Souji turned on the electric kettle and waited for the water to boil, he heaved a sighed then leaned against the counter. His eyes peered over to the fridge, where he mounted their grocery list. One of Souji's favorite things was grocery shopping together with Yosuke. To be honest, he loved doing all the everyday domestic things together with his boyfriend. All those mundane errands meant so much more when they did them together.  
  
“Hey.”   
  
Souji looked up and saw Yosuke rubbing his eyes.  
  
“What're you doing up so late?” he asked through a yawn.  
  
“I had a hard time falling asleep,” Souji replied. “I'm making some tea. Do you want some?”  
  
Yosuke nodded, taking up the offer. Then he walked over to Souji and kissed his cheek. “Is something the matter?”  
  
Souji shook his head. “Not really. I'm just… I think I'm happy, excited and scared all at the same time. We're finally living together, and… I just want this to work out perfectly.”  
  
“Well, it can't always be perfect. Sometimes, we'll mess up, and that's okay.” Yosuke put his arm around Souji's shoulder. “Because we'll go through it together.”  
  
Souji chuckled. “That's mature of you to say.”  
  
“Hey!” Yosuke jabbed at Souji's side, but laughed all the same. “You know I have my moments.”  
  
Both hear a small _click_ and realized that the electric kettle was done. After Souji fixed their cups of tea, Yosuke turned on the light above the oven. “So… wanna cuddle and watch some tv while we drink our tea?”  
  
“As if anything's on. But that doesn't really matter.”  
  
 _Because we'll be together._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back and writing souyo again! I know I still have unfinished works, but I needed to write this not only because I thought it'd be cute, but I needed to get back into the habit of writing. College almost killed my love for writing ~~especially when you have three english classes~~. But now that I've recharged, I plan on finishing the fics I've written. If things go as planned, I can also work on a fic that I've been wrestling with!
> 
> Anywho, see y'all next time!


End file.
